


Going on Twelve

by mollywheezy



Series: Eleven-verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollywheezy/pseuds/mollywheezy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Al make new friends on their first trip on the Hogwarts' Express. Join them as they begin their first year, and the adventure of their lives. Will they live up to the legacy of the Marauders?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going on Twelve

Rose and Al hung out the window of the Hogwarts’ Express and waved to their families until they disappeared from view. 

“We should find a compartment.” Al nodded at Rose’s suggestion, and they headed off down the corridor. 

Rose peered into each compartment, intentionally looking for the blond boy Dad told her not to get too friendly with. Rose thought he had looked lonely, and decided she and Al would be his friends. 

It didn't take Rose long to find the blond boy in a compartment by himself. She slid open the door and asked, "May we join you?"

"Sure!" the boy responded, grinning.

Rose and Al entered the compartment fully and slid the door closed once more. Rose extended her hand. "Hi! I'm Rose Weasley and this is my cousin, Al Potter."

The blond boy shook both of their hands as he answered, "Scorpius Malfoy."

"Hi Scorpius", Al and Rose chorused together.

"Al, if you'll put our things away, I'll be right back." Without another word, Rose hurried down the corridor to find the loo. On the way back she passed a compartment with a dark haired boy sitting by himself. Rose didn't think anyone should ride the Express alone, so she pushed open the compartment door. "Hi. I'm Rose Weasley. Would you like to sit with me?"

"Okay." The boy stood up, took his trunk down, and shook Rose's hand. "I'm Wilhelm Krum, but everyone just calls me Wil."

"Follow me, Wil." Rose led Wil back to the compartment where Al and Scorpius were talking excitedly. She held open the door while Wil lugged his trunk through it. As he stowed the trunk, she announced, "Wil, this is my cousin Al Potter, and our new friend, Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius, Al, this is our new friend Wilhelm Krum, but he goes by Wil."

After exchanging pleasantries all around and getting settled in their seats, Wil asked Al, "Are you Harry Potter's son?"

Al blushed and nodded. 

"Our dads are friends! My dad meets your dad for lunch whenever he comes to England—my dad's the Bulgarian ambassador. He's told me all about competing in the Triwizard Tournament with your dad . . ."

Rose interrupted, "Your dad is Viktor Krum?! The Quidditch player?"

"Yes. Why?"

Rose giggled. "My mum's first date was with your dad. They went to the Yule Ball together during the Triwizard Tournament." Wil, Scorpius, and Al all made faces. Rose looked quite pleased with herself.

"My dad met my mum that year, too. She was one of the students from Beauxbatons, but she didn't compete."

"Our Aunt Fleur was the Beauxbatons champion." 

"My dad went to Durmstrang. Mum and Dad both liked Hogwarts so much when they were there, they let me come, rather than arguing over which of their schools I would go to."

"We've lived abroad my entire life, so my parents debated sending me to a different school, but I really wanted to come to the same school they did," Scorpius said.

"That's so cool! You'll have to tell us all about where you've traveled. I'll bet you got to learn tons!" Rose enthused.

"I guess I learned things," Scorpius replied, "but I don't know lots of people like you do."

"Well, then I'm glad we made friends with you, because now you know us."

Scorpius gave Rose a shy smile.

Al added, "Most of the people we know are our cousins. We have loads. You'll see our cousin Victoire, since she's Head Girl this year."

"And our cousin Molly, since she's the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. She plays Beater with our cousin Lucy, her sister."

"Are all of your family in Gryffindor?" Scorpius asked.

"No. Victoire's a Ravenclaw, and her sister Dominique's in Hufflepuff. Their brother Louis decided to attend Beauxbatons like Aunt Fleur. Molly, Lucy, Roxie, Fred, and James are in Gryffindor, too. We don't have anyone in Slytherin, though."

"Yet," Al added. 

"True. We don't know what houses we'll all be in. Anyone know what house you want?"

Wil shrugged, "Since neither of my parents went here, I don't think they care."

Scorpius said, "All of my family's been in Slytherin forever. I think my parents really want me to be in Slytherin, too."

"My parents were both in Gryffindor, but my dad told me before I got on the train, that The Sorting Hat wanted to put him in Slytherin. He said he asked for Gryffindor. He told me he didn't care what house I was in, but that I could pick one if I wanted. So if you want Slytherin, Scorpius, you should just tell The Hat."

Scorpius nodded thoughtfully.

"I didn't know Uncle Harry was almost in Slytherin!" 

Wil asked, "Erm . . . What's The Sorting Hat?"

Rose answered, "A very long time ago, there were four founders of Hogwarts; Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, and Salazar Slytherin."

Wil interrupted, "Alliteration must have been very popular back then."

Rose glared at him, but Scorpius and Al laughed.

"Anyway," Rose huffed. "Each of the founders looked for different qualities in their students. That's why there are four houses. They planned for the school to last long past their lifetimes, and they were right, it has. The Sorting Hat was their way of ensuring their legacies continued. They took Godric Gryffindor's hat and each magically put some of their personalities into it. So First Years wear The Sorting Hat, and it puts us into one of the four houses."

"So this hat can talk?"

Al answered this time, "Dad said he heard it speaking in his head. I don't think it actually talks out loud, but I don't know." 

Wil nodded. "So what house do you want to be in?"

Al answered hesitantly, "I always thought I wanted to be in Gryffindor like my older brother, but he's really been picking on me the last few weeks, and he immediately ran off with his friends and ignored me as soon as we got to Kings' Cross. I had been worried my parents would be upset if I wasn't in Gryffindor, but after what Dad said, I think I'd really like to be in a different house than James."

Rose questioned, "You just decided today, then?"

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"How about you, Rose?" Wil asked.

"Well, both of my parents were in Gryffindor, too. Mummy has always said it didn't matter what house I was in. I think Daddy really wants me in Gryffindor, but today he told me he'd love me no matter what, so I'm not sure now . . ."

"It'd be fun if all of us were in the same house. That way I'd know people already, since I don't know anyone else," Wil said.

"That would be nice," Scorpius added. "I don't know anyone else either, except my cousins, but they're a lot older."

"Well, let's do it then!" Rose declared.

"Do what, exactly?" Al asked.

"Let's tell The Hat to put us all in the same house. It sorts in alphabetical order, so . . . Wil goes first. So why don't the rest of us choose whatever house Wil gets?"

"That'd be great!"

"Yeah!"

"Let's shake on it!" Al stuck his hand forward, and the others followed until they had a four way handshake.

The door to their compartment opened. "Anything from the trolley dears?" Eating lunch, daring each other with Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and trading chocolate frog cards lasted them the rest of the journey.

***

 

Even though Rose and Al had been to Hogwarts before, arriving was still like a dream. Because this was _their_ time. Besides, the looks of wonder and awe on Scorpius' and Wil's faces were contagious. Hearing Hagrid's calls of "Firs' Years!" Sharing the boat ride across the lake, whispering excitedly as they entered the castle together, half-listening as Professor Longbottom explained the sorting and lined them up in alphabetical order.

Of course, once in line, only Scorpius and Al were near each other. Rose knew Aggie Longbottom, who was standing next to Wil, but that was the only other first year she recognized. Rose, of course, was last in the line. It wasn't fair. Couldn't they go in _reverse_ alphabetical order, just once?

Rose listened as students were sorted into Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw, seemingly in about equal numbers. Then it was Wil's turn. Rose wondered what house the four of them would be in . . .

"Slytherin!" 

The Slytherin table cheered and yelled loudly. Wil was the first Slytherin. 

Longbottom, Augusta, Uncle Neville's daughter, went to Hufflepuff. Darn. Rose owed Al a Knut. They'd bet on whether Aggie would be a Gryffindor like her dad or a Hufflepuff like her mum. From further down the line, Al turned and waved at Rose, smirking. She stuck her tongue out at him. Scorpius laughed. Apparently, Al had filled him in on the joke.

The Sorting Hat barely touched Scorpius' head before putting him in Slytherin. The Hat remained on Al's head a bit longer, but put him in Slytherin as well. Uncle Neville, Professor Longbottom, Rose reminded herself, looked surprised. Al and Scorpius sat with Wil at the Slytherin table. 

It seemed to take forever for Rose's turn. Finally, Professor Longbottom called, "Weasley, Rose!" And Rose hurried forward, sat on the stool, and put The Hat on her head. She thought very hard, _"I would like Slytherin, please."_

_"Slytherin, eh? Why Slytherin?"_

_"My cousin, who's also always been my best friend, and our two new friends we made today are all in Slytherin, and I want to be in Slytherin, too."_

_"Not my choice for you, but . . ."_

_"Where would you put me?" Rose interrupted._

_"Ravenclaw."_

_"Hmm . . . no thank you. Victoire's too bossy. I'd rather be with my friends."_

_"As you wish."_

"Slytherin!" 

Rose gave a cheery wave to Professor Longbottom, who looked even more shocked than he had before. As she hurried to sit with Al, Scorpius, and Wil, Rose wondered if anyone ever told Uncle Neville that the Sorting Hat listened to first years' opinions.

*** 

After a sumptuous meal, and the "start-of-term" lecture by Headmistress McGonagall, Rose was feeling sleepy when she heard a call of, "First years! Please follow us!" She looked up to see an older girl with very long, dark brown hair. Rose, Wil, Al, and Scorpius stood and followed her to the Entrance Hall. 

"I'm Harriet Slughorn, the Fifth Year Prefect. This," Harriet gestured to a boy who was already in the Entrance Hall," is Harry, my twin brother and the other Fifth Year Prefect. Please follow us."

Harriet and Harry walked down the stairs, and the Slytherin first years followed. They stopped in front of a blank wall, and Harry stated clearly, "Ambitious, not evil." The wall slid open to reveal the Slytherin common room.

Rose looked around. "Green is such a pretty color, just like Uncle Harry's eyes," Rose sighed happily.

Al elbowed her, and Rose stuck her tongue out at him. 

"Look, a merman!" Wil pointed out the window. "It's so cool that we're under the lake!" Scorpius nodded.

Harriet said, "Rose, please come with me, and I'll show you your room. The rest of you lot go with Harry."

Rose followed Harriet, as requested. She arrived in a bedroom a bit bigger than the one she had at home with one bed in it. "Why is there only one bed?"

Harriet looked at Rose very strangely. "You were at the Sorting, Rose. You're the only first year Slytherin girl. Albus, Scorpius, and Wilhelm are the only boys. So you get your own room."

"I thought maybe I wasn't properly paying attention at the Sorting . . ." Rose trailed off, suddenly unsure of herself.

"You were." Harriet sighed. "Slytherin is the smallest of all the houses. There are only three dozen students in all seven years. I'm the only girl in my year, too. And Harry is the only boy. One thing, though, it certainly encourages having friends from other years and other houses. Additionally, Slytherin has become like a family. We all stick together and look out for each other since there aren't very many of us."

Rose nodded and tried to smile.

"If you're worried about being lonely, you could get a pet. Even an owl can stay in your room instead of in the owlery."

"I have an owl, but if she stayed with me in the dungeon, how would she get out?"

"There's a special passageway for owls. If you decide you want to keep your owl here, I can show you, and help you teach her how to use it."

"Thank you. I'll . . . let you know."

"OK. Goodnight, Rose."

"Goodnight, Harriet. Thank you."

Harriet nodded and left, closing the door behind her.

Rose stared at her room. When she decided to choose Slytherin, she hadn't realized she'd be alone. Did she want Cinnamon here with her instead of in the owlery? At least she wouldn’t ever have to deal with roommates she didn't like . . .

Rose dressed for bed in her new Chudley Cannons pajamas and wrote to her parents. She'd take the letter to Cinnamon in the morning. She turned off the lights and snuggled into her covers, clutching her plush hippogriff Beaky, a third birthday present from Hagrid. The bed was really comfortable, and she did like green. 

Rose struggled to sleep for quite awhile, but she wasn't used to the castle. She could hear the water of the lake swirling through the walls and hoped it couldn't get in. For the first time since she could remember, she wasn't able to knock on the wall to say goodnight to Hugo. Rose wondered if Hugo missed her, too.

She gave up, got out of bed, and crept out of her room. She didn't know exactly where the boys' room was, but she walked in the direction she had last seen Al go. She slowly pushed open the door, hoping the hinges wouldn't creak. She quietly opened the curtains on the first bed she came to, and found Al.

Al sat straight up in bed when Rose opened the curtain. "Rose, what are you doing here?" he whispered.

"I can't sleep."

"Me neither." Al scooted to the other side of the bed and patted where he had been. Rose climbed in.

"You brought Beaky?"

Rose blushed. "I know we're eleven, but I couldn't leave him home . . ."

"It's okay." Al reached under his covers and pulled out Bucky, his own plush hippogriff. Rose smiled.

They lay down facing each other, their hippogriffs' beaks touching, and whispered together until they fell asleep.

***

Fortunately, Rose's nighttime wanderings went unnoticed. She, Al, Scorpius, and Wil found the owlery and the Great Hall without incident, enjoyed their hearty breakfast, received their schedules, and were on their way to their first class before encountering any trouble.

As they passed through the Entrance Hall, they heard, "Traitors! I can't believe my brother and my cousin are dirty, rotten, lowdown snakes!"

They turned around to see James Potter glaring at them venomously. 

Rose put her hands on her hips and yelled, "You take that back, James Sirius Potter!"

"Take it back? Never! I don't know either of you anymore! You're dead to me now that you're in Slytherin!" James said the last word as if it were a curse.

Rose noticed that Al had not said a word and looked as if he were going to cry. "You bloody git! How can you talk about your own brother like that!"

"Brother? I don't have a brother! And I don't have a cousin named Rose either!"

Rose gasped, pulled her wand, and screamed, " _Mucosa Chiroptera!_

James shrieked in pain as huge bats flew out of his nose. Rose was rather pleased with herself until she heard a deep voice behind her.

" _Finite Incantatem!_ James panted and gasped clutching his bleeding nose.

"Mr Potter, stop by the hospital wing before your first class. Madam Pomfrey will fix your nose in a tick. And no more bullying your family members or anyone else for that matter. Miss Weasley," Professor Longbottom glared at Rose, "There is no magic allowed in the corridors. You know better than that. Ten points from Slytherin and detention tonight. Meet me in Greenhouse One at six o'clock sharp."

Rose gaped at Professor Longbottom, blinking hard in an attempt not to cry. 

"All four of you need to get to your first class. I will see you this evening, Miss Weasley."

Without looking at Al, Wil, or Scorpius, Rose hurried off to History of Magic. She found a desk in the back of the room, and slumped in her seat, furiously wiping tears from her eyes. She would not cry. She'd save crying for tomorrow when she would most certainly get a Howler from her mum. 

Al slid into the desk on Rose's right, as Wil slid into the one on her left. Scorpius sat next to Wil. As soon as they were seated, Professor Binns began, "Good Morning, Class! We are here to learn the history of magic. We will start at the very beginning . . ."

Rose wasn't listening. She'd already read the First Year textbook and had her mum's notes. Besides, Dad always said History of Magic was pointless. Why did she let James rile her up? She hadn't even had one class at Hogwarts, and she already had a detention and had lost points, too. That had to be a record of some sort.

A piece of parchment landed in Rose's lap. She looked down and read, _"I'm so sorry, Rosie. Thanks for standing up for me. I'd help you with detention if I could. The git's my brother, after all. Love, Al"_

Rose snorted and felt a bit better. 

***

Rose survived Defense Against the Dark Arts and thought she would probably like Professor Creevey, at least when she was having a better day.

Rose had no appetite for lunch, so she went to the owlery. Al, Wil, and Scorpius all offered to accompany Rose, but she saw how they were eyeing the stew and told them it wasn't necessary. She couldn't visit Cinnamon, since she'd sent Cinnamon to her parents just that morning. She'd have to use a school owl, but she wanted to write them again and tell them about her detention before someone else did. Knowing her family and their friends-who-were-considered-family she was probably already too late. 

The afternoon brought Double Charms with Professor Flitwick. Even in a bad mood, Rose loved Charms. And she was quite sure she loved Professor Flitwick, too. He was so cute, and possibly the only person in existence who was shorter than she was. Why couldn't she have inherited her dad's height instead of his hair color? Rose was the only person who managed to properly levitate her feather. Thankfully something went right on her first day of school.

Al made Rose eat dinner since she had skipped lunch. Wil took her bag and promised to bring it to Astronomy later that evening, so she wouldn't have to carry anything with her to detention. 

Rose left the Entrance Hall and walked outside. She felt like she was walking to her execution rather than Greenhouse One. She had only walked a few meters onto the grounds when she heard a sharp voice calling her name. She turned to see Victoire walking briskly towards her.

"Rose! How dare you! I cannot believe you caused trouble before you even had your first class! What is wrong with you? Hexing another student, and your own cousin?!"

Rose glared at Victoire and said, "Hi, Victoire. So nice to see you. How are you doing today?"

Victoire put one hand on her hip while wagging a finger at Rose. "Don't you get cheeky with me, Rose Weasley. You've brought shame on our entire family! And as the oldest cousin, and most importantly as Head Girl . . ."

A cough sounded behind Victoire that sounded suspiciously like "Bighead Girl." Rose suppressed her smile. She hadn't seen Molly approaching them. 

"Victoire! Rose! Good to see both of you." Molly looked between them, grinning widely. "I'm on my way to the Quidditch Pitch. Want to get in as much practice as possible before I hold tryouts in a few weeks! Why don't I walk you to the greenhouses, Rose?" Molly put her hand on Rose's shoulder as she turned her, and kept walking. "Bye, Victoire! I'm sure you have plenty of Head Girl duties. I'll make sure Rose gets to detention." Molly called all of this over her shoulder as she propelled Rose forward. 

As Rose glanced back, she saw Victoire with both hands on her hips, her expression angrier than ever.

As soon as they were out of ear shot of Victoire, Rose whispered, "Thanks, Molly."

"No problem. Victoire really is 'Bighead Girl.'"

Rose snorted, "Where did you get that name for her?"

Molly laughed, "Uncle George and Uncle Fred used to call Dad 'Bighead Boy'. They even charmed his Head Boy badge to say that. I just adapted it. I think I may need to charm her badge, too, come to think of it."

Rose giggled. Rose saw Molly look over her shoulder and looked as well to see that Victoire was gone. Molly and Rose stopped walking, and Molly got down on her knees so she was close to Rose's height.

"So, are you okay, Rose?"

Rose nodded once, but didn't look at Molly.

"Really? James was a complete prat, and I just wanted to make sure he didn't hurt your feelings."

Rose couldn't help herself—she started to cry. Molly wrapped her arms around the sobbing Rose and held her. 

"James is mean!" Rose wailed. "The look on Al's face—his own brother . . ." Rose's breath hitched on a huge sob."They were always friends until recently and now . . . and I picked Slytherin to be with Al and our new friends, but now I'm all alone in a room by myself and I don't have Hugo to knock on the wall at night and I've got detention on the first day of school and I've already ruined everything and everyone's going to hate me!" Rose sobbed into Molly's arms.

When Rose's sobs were quieting, Molly handed her a handkerchief. Rose mopped her eyes and face, blew her nose, and put the handkerchief in her pocket.

"Rosie, no one hates you, and you haven't ruined anything. You stood up for Al, which is a good thing to do, and is worth getting detention for. I know for a fact Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione had detentions, so don't worry about what they think either."

"Mum wouldn't have gotten a detention . . ."

"Oh yes she did. And in her first year, too."

"How do you know?" 

Molly chuckled. "I spent most of my fourth year in detention, and was worried Dad would hate me for ruining my chances to be Prefect. He didn't hate me, he actually wasn't even that mad at me. He tried to make me feel better by listing every detention that everyone else in our family ever received. Of course, Dad never got detention himself, but he's the only one. Even Victoire's gotten detention before."

"Really?" Molly nodded. "So why were you in detention for most of . . ."

"That's a story for a different time." Molly glanced at her watch. "Come on. You don't want to be late for detention." Molly waved her wand at Rose's face. "There. Now you don't look like you've been crying. Meet me on the Quidditch pitch tomorrow afternoon and I'll give you and your friends flying tips." Molly smiled.

Rose hugged Molly tightly. "Thanks, Molly." Rose opened the door and walked into Greenhouse One.

***

Running across the grounds in the dark, Rose was very thankful for Wil's offering to carry her bag for her. She definitely would have been late if she had to haul her books with her. 

Rose arrived just on time for Astronomy, out of breath and sweaty with dragon dung still under her fingernails. Yuck. She collapsed into the seat between Al and Wil. Wil handed over her bag. "Thanks!" She whispered. 

***

After thoroughly scouring herself in the shower, especially under her fingernails, Rose made no pretense of attempting to sleep in her own bed. She grabbed Beaky and quietly joined Al in his. 

***

The next morning, Rose, Al, Wil, and Scorpius were able to have a bit of a lie in as their only morning class was double potions. Once again Rose returned to her own room without being seen. 

After not being properly hungry for most of the previous day, Rose was starving and piled her plate with every food available. She was eating so quickly she had almost finished, when Cinnamon flew over to her, several letters clutched in her beak. 

"Not a red one in the lot, so your parents didn't send a Howler." Al pointed out. Rose nodded nervously, staring at the envelopes. "Well, open them already!"

Rose took the envelopes from Cinnamon. As she tore open the top envelope, Cinnamon nicked a slice of bacon from her plate and flew off. Rose read her first letter written in her dad's messy scrawl.

> Rosie,
> 
> Don't worry about detention. It happens. Please don't tell your mum I said that, though. I'm proud of you for standing up for Al. James was a bloody git. Don't tell your mum about that last bit either.
> 
> Love you,
> 
> Dad

Rose chuckled and handed the letter to Al. She opened the next one, written in her mum's tidy script.

> Dear Rose,
> 
> Of course, I am not pleased you got detention before you even went to one class, but it's not the end of the world either. I very much appreciated your telling us yourself rather than finding out from Professor Longbottom when he Flooed last night. I am certain Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry will be having a talk with James about his behavior, but please do not hex him again, no matter what he says. 
> 
> I am very happy you and Al are in the same house and that you have already made friends. I met your dad and Uncle Harry on the train, too, and you know how well that turned out for us. Study hard and have fun, too!
> 
> I love you very much.
> 
> Mum

Rose gave a sigh of relief and handed her mum's letter to Al as well. She glanced at the third letter, "This one's for you, Al." Rose gave it to him and returned to her breakfast. 

"Everything's okay then?" Wil asked.

"Oh, yes. You and Scorpius can read the letters if you'd like." Al had finished and handed them across the table. Scorpius and Wil leaned their heads together to read at the same time. 

"Your dad is so cool!" Scorpius enthused.

"Your mum doesn't seem like she's mad at you," Wil said. "And you thought you'd get a Howler." 

"I guess I worried too much. So what'd your parents say, Al?" 

"They Flooed to Professor Longbottom's office last night to have a talk with James, so hopefully he'll be nicer now, or at least leave us alone."

Rose glanced at her watch. "We need to get to Potions!"

***

The four breathed a sigh of relief when they arrived in the Potions classroom and Professor Slughorn was not there yet. Actually no one else was there. They selected a table in the middle and got settled. They only had a very short wait before being greeted by a booming voice.

"Good morning! What a wonderful crop of first years. Ah, yes!" Professor Slughorn conjured an armchair and sat facing them. 

"You might be wondering why the class is so small. I like to get to know all of my students and have plenty of time for individual attention, so I requested that each house have potions separately, at least for the first years. Now let me see . . ." Professor Slughorn looked at a class list. "Wilhelm Krum."

"Yes, sir."

"Are you related to Viktor Krum, the famous Seeker and now Bulgarian Ambassador to Britain?"

"Yes, sir. He's my dad."

"Excellent! And who is your mother?"

"Emilie Bourg Krum, sir."

"Keeper for the French National Team? The one called 'The Wall' because nothing could get by her?"

"Yes, sir."

"So did your parents meet playing Quidditch?"

"They actually met here at the Triwizard tournament, sir. Dad was the champion for Durmstrang, and Mum was one of the students in the Beauxbatons delegation."

"So they fell in love during the Triwizard tournament?"

"No, they just met, then. They saw each other again when one of Mum's friends got married in England during the war, and they fell in love after that, I guess." Wil shrugged.

"Lovely. I too fell in love during the war with my lovely Aurora. Professor Sinistra to you lot." Professor Slughorn sighed happily while his class fidgeted. "Impressive Quidditch lineage in your family, Mr Krum. Do you plan to try out for the house team next year?"

"Yes, sir."

"Most excellent!" Professor Slughorn smiled at Wil. "Next we have Scorpius Malfoy."

"Yes, sir."

"The son of Draco and Asteria Malfoy nee Greengrass. The Malfoys and Greengrasses are both very ancient Wizarding families with deep roots in Slytherin House. I knew both of your parents, of course. Now, your grandmother Narcissa—what a brave woman! Lying to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's face! We owe her a great debt of gratitude."

"Thank you, sir." Scorpius blushed. Professor Slughorn smiled at Scorpius as he had Wil.

"Albus Potter! Son of 'The Savior of the Wizarding World'! I was rather disappointed not to get your brother in my house, but I couldn't be more pleased than to have you. Your father was the youngest Seeker in a century at Hogwarts. You look very much like your father, Mr Potter. And your mother! Youngest Chaser ever for the Holyhead Harpies. Brilliant! Did you know your mother gave me a poster signed by the entire team? A dream come true! Will you be trying out for the House team, Mr Potter?"

"Yes, sir."

"Excellent! And Rose Weasley, daughter of the other two parts of 'The Golden Trio' who helped bring down He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Your mother was one of the best Potions students I have ever taught, possibly second only to Mr Potter's grandmother, Lily. I expect great things from you, Miss Weasley."

"Yes, sir."

"I presume your Aunt Ginny taught you to do such a marvelous Bat Bogey Hex?"

"Er . . .yes, sir." Rose blushed.

"That is how I met your Aunt Ginny. I saw her perform her excellent Bat Bogey Hex on a very deserving young man. I wish I could have seen yours! Of course, I heard all about it." Professor Slughorn smiled.

"I-I'm sorry, sir," Rose stammered. "I-"

"Nothing to apologize for, Miss Weasley. I am sure the elder Mr Potter deserved it. Alas, it is against the rules to hex other students . . ." Professor Slughorn shrugged. "Well, enough for introductions. Please take out your potions kits." Professor Slughorn stood up, banishing his armchair as he did. "We are going to learn the properties of each ingredient, what potions may be made with them, and practice proper methods of preparation . . ."

***

As they walked to lunch after Potions, Al whispered to Rose, "See Rosie? Professor Slughorn wasn't even mad at you, and he's our Head of House." Rose smiled. 

When they reached the Entrance Hall, James and Fred were coming from the other direction. James yelled, "Well, well, well! If it isn't the Black Sheep of the Potter Family. Or should I say the Green Snake?" James hissed the last words. 

"Oh, come off it, James." Fred pulled on James' arm. 

"Geroff, Fred!" James yanked his arm free from his cousin's grasp. "Can't the snakes talk? Or do you just hiss now? Or do you tattle by owl?"

"Grow. UP." Rose spat out the words.

Al piped up, "I didn't tattle. Professor Longbottom tattled. So why don't you go bother him?"

"Professors don't tattle you little—" James took a step forward, arms reached out to Al, but before he could reach him he tripped, apparently over air, and flew towards Al. Al backed up, and James landed in a heap at his feet. James quickly scrambled to his feet, grabbing his brother by the front of his shirt. 

"Detention, Mr Potter!" Al and James both turned to look at Professor Slughorn in confusion. "Detention for Mr James Potter."

"What'd I do? Al tripped me!"

"It looked like you attacked your brother, and he was fast enough to get out of the way. Mr Potter's wand is still in his bag. How do you think he tripped you?" Professor Slughorn answered calmly.

"Then it was Rose!" James whined.

"Miss Weasley's wand is in her bag as well. I did not see anyone trip you. You will be in the Potions classroom at six this evening for detention." Professor Slughorn calmly entered the Great Hall. 

James said a word to Al for which his mum would have scourgified his mouth, and stalked off. 

"Neither of you tripped him?" Fred asked.

"My wand really is in my bag like Professor Slughorn said," Rose answered. Al just shook his head. Fred shrugged and followed James. 

When he was gone, Wil whispered, "Good one, Scorpius!" 

Rose and Al stared at Scorpius in surprise. Al smiled and said, "Thanks, mate. He really did attack me."

***

Transfiguration was after lunch. Rose knew nothing about Professor Mitchell as she had not been at Hogwarts long, but she seemed okay. 

Their last class of the day was Herbology. Rose was determined not to like Professor Longbottom or his class, but after he gave her ten points for answering a question correctly (He called on her—she did not raise her hand), she thought she might decide to like him after all. 

Having Herbology last put them near the Quidditch pitch. Having planned ahead and brought their brooms, Rose, Al, Scorpius and Wil hurried to meet Molly to practice flying. Rose was extremely thankful Headmistress McGonagall had lifted the ban on first years' having brooms.

When they arrived, Molly and Lucy were hitting a Muggle soft ball back and forth with their Beater's bats. They stopped when they saw the new arrivals. Greetings were exchanged all around. The six of them flew together for quite a while with Lucy and Molly suggesting moves for the first years to try.

When they all stopped for a rest, Molly said, "Wow. I knew Rose and Al could fly, because I've seen them in family Quidditch matches, but all four of you are really something."

Lucy added, "I've never seen an eleven-year-old fly like you do, Wil." Wil blushed and dug in the ground with his toe. 

"The four of you will definitely make the Quidditch team if you try out next year. If that's what you want, of course."

"But you don't get to pick who plays for Slytherin . . ."

"Yes, but I've seen Slytherin play. And Slytherin is such a small house anyone who tries out gets on the team. I'm glad I won't be up against you lot next year though." Molly chuckled.

"Thanks a lot, Molly." Lucy rolled her eyes. "I still have two more years, and my partner Beater is abandoning me." 

"It's called finishing school, not abandoning." It was Molly's turn to roll her eyes. "We should all get back up to the castle. The sun will set soon."

They all nodded and began walking back. "So I hear there was another scuffle with James, and he got the detention today."

"Yes. He grabbed Al."

"That's what Fred said. James insists one of you tripped him. I'm very impressed at whoever managed that without being seen." Molly winked, and then laughed at the shocked expressions of the first years. "You don't have to tell me. Probably better if you don't. Then if anyone asks me I have plausible deniability."

Lucy chimed in, "James deserved detention anyway for being such a complete prat. You should prank him. It would serve him right."

***

Rose, Al, Scorpius, and Wil ate dinner quickly and went back to the boys' room for a private conversation. 

"Lucy's right. We really should prank James." Rose said.

"How would we do that, though?" Scorpius asked.

"Says the one with the best Trip Jinx ever!" Wil rolled his eyes.

"We could ask Uncle George for ideas," Al suggested.

Rose shook her head. "James could ask Uncle George, too. We need to do something on our own."

"Your uncle would help with a prank?" Wil asked.

"Our Uncle George owns Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

"Our dads are part owners, too."

"I love that place! Auntie Andromeda takes me there since Mum and Dad aren't too keen." Scorpius enthused. 

"Auntie Andromeda! That's it!"

"What's it?" Wil, Al, and Scorpius all asked at once.

"She really is your great aunt, right, Scorpius?" He nodded. "Well, Al and I call her Auntie Andromeda, too, since Uncle Harry, Al's dad, is her grandson's godfather. Our family sort of adopted her and Teddy. You can never have too much family, after all."

"So what about Auntie Andromeda?"

"She was in Slytherin, too, and I bet she'd help us with ideas for how to prank James."

"We can all write her together and ask. And let's use the stationery she bought me . . ."

***

The next morning when Rose returned from Al's room to her own, she found Harriet waiting for her. Rose stopped in her tracks and stared at Harriet, mouth agape. 

"Rose, you aren't in trouble. I know it's hard to be the only girl in your year—I am, too, but you need to sleep in your own bed. You can't keep sneaking over to your cousin's room."

"Okay . . . but . . . Harriet, how did you know?"

Harriet smiled, "Professor Snape's portrait saw you last night and told me."

"Portraits tattle?!" Rose shrieked indignantly. "That hardly seems fair." Rose scowled, clutching Beaky to her chest.

Harriet laughed out loud. "Actually if he wanted to tattle, he could have told Headmistress McGonagall. He only told me. Why don't you meet me here after classes and bring your owl. I'll help you teach her how to get out of the dungeons, and then you won't be so lonely. Okay?"

Rose nodded, resigned. "Okay."

***

As soon as classes ended, Rose went to the owlery and brought Cinnamon to her dormitory where she found Harriet waiting for her. 

"What a beautiful owl! What's her name?"

"Cinnamon." Cinnamon fluttered to Harriet's shoulder and preened her hair.

"Friendly, too!" Harriet laughed. Cinnamon flew back to Rose and preened her hair, as well, making Rose giggle. "Follow me and I'll show you how she can get out."

Harriet lead Rose down to the end of the corridor, where there was a small niche carved out of the stone wall. "Here." Harriet lit her wand and held it in the niche. Rose could see that the small niche opened into a wide space after about a meter. 

"Cinnamon can land on this shelf here, walk a bit, and then the tunnel opens up and is plenty wide enough for the wing span of even the largest owl to fly up and out."

"Why is the opening so small?"

"Whoever built this wanted to make sure only owls could get into it."

"What else would . . ."

"Students, apparently. I have no idea how, or why anyone would think that. Not even a first year is that small, and then even though the tunnel widens, it's straight up. No one could climb that. Anyway, let Cinnamon try it."

Rose put Cinnamon on the shelf-perch on the edge of the niche. "There you go, girl." Cinnamon peered ahead of her, and tentatively stepped further into the niche. When the passage widened, she spread her wings and took flight.

"Where will she come out?"

"I don't actually know, but it's high up. She isn't just clearing the lake to get to ground level. She'll be in the air where it's easy to fly."

"And she'll know how to get back?"

"Of course, owls are smart. We'll wait here for a few minutes for her."

Harriet was right. In just a few minutes, Cinnamon returned, walked out, and perched on Rose's shoulder.

"You okay with this arrangement?" Cinnamon gave an agreeable hoot.

That night Rose slept in her own bed for the first time since coming to Hogwarts, with Cinnamon perched right by her head.

***

The next evening found Wil, Scorpius, Rose, and Al again plotting in the boys' dormitory. 

"Well, we haven't heard back from Auntie Andromeda yet, what should we do?"

"We only sent her a letter yesterday, Scorpius. She'll respond. Just be patient."

"I wish my granddad was alive to ask him. He and his friends always pulled pranks." Al sighed.

"Could we ask one of his friends?" Wil asked.

"They're all dead, too," Rose answered. 

Al explained, "My granddad, James Potter, was best friends with Sirius Black. My older brother is named for both of them—James Sirius. When they came to Hogwarts, they made friends with Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Remus Lupin taught Defense Against the Dark Arts when our parents were here. Peter Pettigrew worked for Voldemort. Voldemort killed my granddad and my grandmum when my dad was just a baby. My dad knew Sirius, but Sirius was killed when Dad was fifteen. Remus, who's the father of Dad's godson, Teddy, died in the Final Battle. And Pettigrew died during the war at some point, but Dad won't tell me that part of the story yet."

"Are there any portraits of any of them?" Scorpius asked.

"Brilliant! I'll write Teddy and ask." Al began to scramble for parchment and a quill.

"Dad said at Durmstrang professors always pass on notes and materials to their replacements. Maybe we could ask Professor Creevey if he has anything from Remus Lupin."

"Grown-ups never tell kids anything truly important," Rose declared.

"Uncle George told us about the Marauder's Map and the invisibility cloak," Al countered.

"I'm not at all sure Uncle George _is_ a grown-up, and he only did that to make Uncle Harry mad."

"Good point."

Scorpius asked, "You have an invisibility cloak?!"

At the same time, Wil said, "What's the Marauder's Map?"

"Dad has an invisibility cloak that's been handed down through generations in our family. He was rather put out with Uncle George for telling us about it, too, and he said we would _not_ be allowed to have it at Hogwarts. The Marauder's Map shows all of Hogwarts, even the secret passages, and where everyone is at all times. Dad wouldn't let us have that, either."

"Who are the Marauders?"

"That's what Granddad and his friends called themselves."

"Would Teddy know?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me anything, but Dad was around . . . We can ask Teddy. I don't think he'd tell on us, but he's always liked James better than me, so I don't think he'll help us either. I tried to snoop around the house before I came to Hogwarts, but I couldn't find anything. Dad's an Auror, so he's really good at hiding stuff."

"Maybe we could sneak into Professor Creevey's office and snoop around, see if Teddy's dad left anything behind?"

"Do you want another detention, Rose?"

"Well, no, but do any of you have any better ideas?"

***

The next day they had DADA before lunch. After class, Rose, Wil, Al, and Scorpius were very slow in packing up their things, so they were the last four in the room.

"Come on, you lot! I would like lunch today, wouldn't you?" Professor Creevey looked at them impatiently.

They hurried and packed up, and left. Professor Creevey closed the door behind them. They looked at each other and before he turned around to see them, darted into the boy's loo. Thankfully, to Rose at least, they were the only ones in there. Rose peeked out the door, and as Professor Creevey turned the corner, they left the loo and returned to the classroom. Rose tried the door to Professor Creevey's office, but it was locked.

_"Alohomora!"_

"Rose! What are you doing?" Al hissed.

The door sprang open. "I'm just looking," she answered primly as she walked in. Al, Scorpius, and Wil followed.

"What's that?" Wil whispered, pointing to a creature in the corner.

"I think it's a hinky-punk," Rose whispered back.

The four of them spread out, removing books from shelves to look behind them, and trying to open drawers, which were unfortunately locked and impervious to _alohomora_.

" _WHAT_ are you doing?"

Rose, Al, Wil, and Scorpius whirled around to stare at Professor Creevey who was blocking the door to his office. They all looked at each other, trying desperately to think of an excuse.

"Don't even _try_ to come up with a lie. Tell me the truth right now, and maybe I won't haul all four of you to the Headmistress' office."

Al spoke up, "We thought you might have something of my granddad's—maybe notes or stuff." Al shrugged and looked at the floor.

Professor Creevey was quiet for a moment. "Why would I have anything of your granddad's? I didn't know your granddad."

Rose answered this time, "He was best friends with Professor Lupin so we thought there might be a portrait or something."

"And at Durmstrang where my dad went to school, professors always pass on their notes and books, and things to future professors, and since Professor Lupin taught here, we just thought . . ." Wil shrugged and trailed off.

Professor Creevey sighed. "Why didn't you just ask me?"

Scorpius answered, "Because adults rarely answer difficult questions. They always say, 'We'll talk about it when you're older.'"

Professor Creevey sighed again and rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. "Professor Lupin taught Defense Against the Dark Arts the year before I started at Hogwarts. That was over twenty years ago. According to my older brother Colin, he was an excellent professor—by far the best for Defense, and one of the best ever. There is nothing here that was his, though. There have been a dozen professors in this office since then, two of whom were Death Eaters. Besides, the Final Battle of the Second War was fought at Hogwarts. Your parents, my brother, Professor Lupin, most of the professors here . . . were all part of it. My brother and Professor Lupin were among the many killed in the battle. Sections of the castle were destroyed. There was _nothing_ in this office when I came to teach."

"Our Uncle Fred was killed, too," Al whispered.

"Your Uncle Fred was a sixth year when I was a first year, so I didn't know him very well, but he and your Uncle George were always entertaining everyone in the Gryffindor common room. They were a lot of fun. They even paid me to test some of their products." Professor Creevey chuckled. "Let's stop reminiscing while there's still time for lunch." 

"You aren't going to take us to Headmistress McGonagall to have her expel us?" Rose asked hopefully.

"Not today."

"Or give us detention?" Scorpius asked.

"Well, since I didn't give Teddy detention when he broke into my office for similar reasons, I don't really think it would be fair to give you lot detention. Besides, I know what sort of mischief Al and Rose's parents got up to at Hogwarts." Professor Creevey actually winked. "There are two conditions, though. Firstly, none of you is ever to use a WWW product on me or in one of my classes. Secondly, you four have just become my class volunteers when I need someone to do a demonstration. In my Hufflepuff-Gryffindor class I have more volunteers than I can use, but no one in your class ever raises a hand. That will change."

"Deal," Rose declared, smiling.

***

The next morning, an unfamiliar owl landed at Rose's place at breakfast. When she opened the thick envelope, she realized it was the letter from Andromeda they had been waiting for, as well as a large piece of folded blank parchment. Rose immediately stuck both into her bag, barely suppressing her shriek of joy.

"Wha—?" Al started.

Rose waved for her friends to lean in, and whispered, "Auntie Andromeda sent us The Marauder's Map," Rose bounced up and down in her chair. 

"Seriously? Teddy hadn't already given it to James? That's brilliant!" 

"We'll meet tonight after classes and look at it in your room. I didn't read the letter either."

"Tonight." They all nodded in agreement.

***

Rose, Wil, Scorpius, and Al had never had a day go by more slowly. They were so jittery that one or more of them was scolded in every class. Thankfully they didn't get detention or lose any points. They gobbled their dinners and raced back to the first year Slytherin boys' dormitory. 

They all piled on to Al's bed, sitting cross-legged in an approximation of a circle. Rose pulled out the letter from Auntie Andromeda and began reading aloud.

> Dear Rose, Scorpius, Al, and Wil,
> 
> I was so pleased to receive your letter! I couldn't be happier that my grand nephew, my adopted niece and nephew, and their new friend are in Slytherin. Finally I will not be the only Slytherin at "family" gatherings. 
> 
> I admit I am appalled at James' behavior. We fought a war to prevent attitudes like that! I am certainly willing to help you prank such a deserving recipient. 
> 
> I have enlisted Teddy's help as well in this endeavor. He quite shared my sentiments on the situation. He has enclosed the Marauder's Map. I do not know whether or not you have seen this ingenious invention, but I am quite proud that my cousin Sirius was one of the four who created it. Use the map wisely . . .
> 
> As for the prank itself, I would recommend some of the excellent products from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes or a Shortening Hex. I have included detailed instructions below.
> 
> Good luck with your plans. Please let me know of the outcome.
> 
> Mischievously Yours,
> 
> Auntie Andromeda

Rose squealed when she finished reading, and the boys laughed with glee. 

"So what's a Shortening Hex?" Scorpius asked.

"Auntie Andromeda just drew diagrams of the wand motions and left the spell. She didn't say what it did. Maybe she thought we'd know?" Rose stared at Auntie Andromeda's letter, even turning it over to check the back.

Wil scrambled off the bed. "Cast the spell on me Rose, and we'll see what it does."

"Are you sure?" Al asked. "What if Rose can't undo it?"

"Quit worrying, Al. Auntie Andromeda wouldn't have suggested anything dangerous." Rose stared at the diagrams again. "Ready, Wil?"

"Ready."

 _"Abbreviare!"_

They all watched Wil intently. "Well?" Al asked.

Wil looked at Al, craning his neck back to see, even though he was the tallest of them. "Wow. You're tall. Or maybe I'm just short." Wil took a step, and tripped over his robes, ending in a heap on the floor. "These robes are way too long for me! So are the legs of my trousers!" Wil attempted to climb back up onto Al's bed, but it appeared to be too high for him to make it. All four of them laughed.

Through her giggles, Rose pointed her wand at Wil and said, _"Finite Incantatem!"_

Wil got back on the bed, shaking his head. "Merlin, that's weird. I thought I was suddenly much shorter!"

"Thanks for trying the spell out, mate." Al smiled at Wil. "We have got to do that to James!"

"How though?" Scorpius asked. "We can't cast it on him in the corridor or anything, so how could we?"

"We need to cast it while he's asleep, so he wakes up thinking he's shorter," Rose answered.

"We'd have to get into Gryffindor Tower to do that!" Wil exclaimed.

"We have The Marauder's Map." Al tapped the map with his wand and stated, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

All of them stared, transfixed, as lines swirled and appeared on the map. Rose spread it out on the bed in order to see better.

"Look! There we are!" Rose pointed to four labeled dots huddled in a group. 

"And there are James' and Fred's dots in Gryffindor tower," Al added.

Rose giggled. "Dominique's dot is with a boy's." The boys made faces at her. "Get your minds out of the cellar. Their dots are in the corner of the Hufflepuff Common Room. They can't be getting up to much."

"This map is amazing!" Wil couldn't contain the excitement in his voice. "We could wander around Hogwarts, find anyone we wanted, know what everyone's doing and where they are, and we'll always be able to see professors coming so we wouldn't get caught!" They all smiled, nodding in agreement. 

"Look!" Rose pointed to a small dot on the map labeled "Cinnamon". They all stared at Cinnamon's dot perched near Gryffindor Tower. They saw the dot move up and then apparently into the tower. They lost it for a bit, but then the dot reappeared in the corridor outside the Slytherin dormitories. 

"Oh my gosh!" Rose shrieked. "I know how to get into Gryffindor Tower without being seen!" Rose leapt off the bed and the others hurried to follow her. She led them down the hallway to the owl tunnel Harriet had showed her. Cinnamon was perched just outside it, and fluttered to Rose's shoulder as soon as she saw her.

"What? It's just the owl exit you told us about . . ." 

Rose interrupted Al, "We can fly out the tunnel on brooms. It comes out right next to Gryffindor Tower. I would think we could get in through a window . . ."

"Just one problem, Rose. That opening is tiny. We can't fit . . ."

Rose interrupted Wil this time, "I bet I can. Here, hold Cinnamon for a minute. Give me a boost, Al."

Al interlocked his fingers, squatting so Rose could step into his hands and he lifted her to the entrance. Rose had her top half in the tunnel, and scrambled forward on her stomach while Al pushed her feet. She made it to the back, and with a bit of maneuvering was able to stand up.

 _"Lumos!"_ Rose held her wand above her head. 

Before she could say anything else, she heard a much deeper voice than that of her friends say, "What are you three doing over here?"

Scorpius answered, "We're bringing Rose's owl to her, Harry. This is Cinnamon."

Rose held her breath in the tunnel hoping that Harry couldn't see the light from her wand. She didn't dare say the spell to extinguish it. Her mum always said she was smart, but Rose certainly couldn't do a non-verbal spell.

"I think Cinnamon can find Rose on her own. Why don't you three go back to your dormitory? It is getting rather late."

Rose heard footsteps walking away. How would she know when the corridor was empty and Harry was gone? In her excitement, she hadn't been thinking properly. She should have brought the map with her!

Rose stood perfectly still for as long as she could stand it, straining her ears for any sound. She finally whispered, _"Nox!"_ as quietly as she could. She crouched down to leave the tunnel, peering out into the dim corridor. She didn't see anyone so scrambled around until her feet were pointing out, and scooted forward on her back this time.

With no one to help her, it was a rather tricky process, but Rose slowly scooted until there was air under her feet, then she flailed until she was fully out of the tunnel with her feet on the floor. She was glad the boys weren't around. If they had been in the corridor they would have all seen her knickers with such an ungraceful exit. Rose could just hear her mum's scolding her for being unladylike. That was a rather frequent occurrence at home . . .

Rose hurried back to the boys' dormitory where Al, Scorpius, Wil, and Cinnamon were all waiting for her. Cinnamon squawked loudly, smacking Rose's head with her wing as she landed on her shoulder. "Ow!" Rose complained as Cinnamon flew off down the corridor. "I don't believe for a minute that was an accident, Cinnamon!"

The boys chuckled at Rose's scolding from her owl. "Shut it! You lot weren't stuck in the tunnel."

Scorpius quit laughing. "Harry really did almost catch us."

"We need to think of some way we can communicate without being seen or heard." Four foreheads scrunched in concentration. 

Al shrugged, "We'll have to think about that. But Rose, you really think you can get into Gryffindor Tower through that tunnel?"

"Yes, I do. Being short has to be good for something."

***

The next afternoon found Rose, Scorpius, Wil, and Al once again in the boys' dormitory, staring morosely out the porthole in the wall at the churning water. 

"It's raining really hard." Rose pouted. 

"We'll just have to wait until tomorrow to fly over Gryffindor Tower." Scorpius comforted Rose. 

"Any thoughts on ways to communicate?" Al asked.

They all shrugged and shook their heads.

***

Thankfully, the rain subsided by the next day. Rose, Al, Wil, and Scorpius grabbed their brooms as soon as lessons had ended and hurried to the grounds. They were barely outside of the castle when they took flight, aiming straight up. They had decided to fly around every tower to not draw suspicion that they were only flying near Gryffindor. 

Rose loved to fly. Rushing around amongst the towers and turrets of the castle with the wind blowing her curls, darting in and out between her friends was brilliant. She had to continually remind herself that they were on a mission. But she could still have fun on a mission, right?

As they neared Gryffindor Tower, Rose saw an owl fly under a gable. She dropped on her broom and watched as the owl flew into a large opening. She flew back up, waving her arms to signal her friends. She'd found it. 

They all joined Rose staring below the gable into a large opening. "This has to be it!"

"I think you're right, Rose," Scorpius replied.

"And it's only a few meters from the windows of Gryffindor Tower!" Al added happily. 

"Assuming they open from the outside . . . we should check," Wil suggested. They flew over to peer into the windows of Gryffindor Tower. 

Rose flew very close to the window to look at the lock. It certainly looked like one that could be spelled open. She didn't want to test that theory in broad daylight with quite a few students inside Gryffindor's Common Room, though.

"And just _what_ do you think you're doing?" The loud voice startled Rose, and as she whirled around to see who had spoken, she almost fell off of her broom. Al was immediately by her side to help her regain her balance.

"Who said that?" Rose asked.

"Said what?" Al looked around in confusion. Al pointed to the window of Gryffindor Tower and gave a feeble wave, as Lucy opened the window and stuck her head out.

"I'm sorry, Rosie! I didn't mean to scare you. I was just teasing. I would never want you to fall." Lucy worried her bottom lip, looking at Rose with concern. 

"That's OK, but how did you do that?"

"Do what?" 

"Talk to me so I heard you and Al, Scorpius, and Wil didn't?"

"It's the Walkie-Talkie Charm. Well, that's what Mum always calls it. It has a formal name. Didn't Uncle Bill give you Frivolous Charms for First Years for your birthday? He did everyone else . . ."

Rose blushed. "He did, but I received quite a few books for my birthday, and I haven't finished all of them yet."

"Well, the charm is in there, so you can look it up. I am sorry I scared you. What are you doing up here?"

Scorpius replied, "We were just flying around the castle to look at all the towers. You know, get an aerial view of Hogwarts."

"That sounds like fun. I'll leave you to it. I have to get back to studying." Lucy made a face. "O.W.L. year and all." She waved, closed the window and walked away.

"Let's go back to your dormitory," Rose suggested. "I think I have a plan . . ."

***

"Let me get this straight. You want to fly up the owl tunnel just before dawn, break into Gryffindor Tower, find James' room, hex him, and sneak back out? What are the rest of us supposed to do?" Al asked.

"I'm the only person who's small enough to fit in the tunnel, but I'll need to have all of you. Someone needs to help me in and out of the tunnel—it's definitely easier with help. Someone needs to be watching the map—I don't want to take it with me in case I get caught. And someone else needs to be working the Walkie-Talkie Charm to let me know if the coast is clear."

"I'll do the charm," Scorpius volunteered.

"I'll watch the map," Al said.

"I'll help you in and out of the tunnel, and help Al with watching the map," Wil declared.

"Then it's a plan!" Rose smiled nervously. 

"If we are going to pull off such a huge prank, I think we need a name like my granddad and his friends," Al suggested.

"Do you have any ideas?" Scorpius asked.

Al answered, "We should call ourselves Marauders: The Next Generation."

"You just want to have some connection to that dumb television show you and Uncle Harry like so much," Rose scolded.

"It's not dumb! It's brilliant!" Al insisted. Scorpius and Wil looked on in confusion.

"What idea do you have for a name, Rose?" Wil asked as Rose and Al continued to glare at each other.

Rose looked surprised and then shrugged, "Well, I haven't really thought about it . . ."

"How about we call ourselves Marauders: The Next Generation until one of us comes up with something better?" Scorpius suggested. All of them nodded. 

"So when do we want to do this?" Wil asked.

"Why wait?" Rose answered. "How about tonight?"

***

 

Rose's alarm went off at an insanely early hour. She dressed quickly in jeans and a jumper, grabbed her broom, and crept down the corridor to the owl tunnel. She only waited a minute before the boys joined her, Al looking at the map with his lit wand.

"You all came?!" Rose hissed. "What if Snape's portrait saw you?"

"We made sure it was empty before we walked past," Wil answered. 

Scorpius pointed his wand at Rose, " _Communicatio!_ "

"Ready?" Wil asked. Rose nodded, and Wil lifted her into the tunnel. Rose scooted to the back where she could stand, and Wil handed her broom to her. Rose gave a final wave to her friends as they peered into the tunnel, then mounted her broom and pushed off. 

The moonlight somehow shone into the tunnel, and Rose could see without lighting her wand. She flew up and up for longer than she thought possible and finally emerged from the other end. 

She waited under the gable and whispered, "I'm ready to enter Gryffindor. Is anyone around?"

"The Common Room's empty." Rose heard Scorpius' voice through the charm. 

Rose flew to the window of Gryffindor Tower. _"Alohomora!"_ Rose whispered. To her delight, the window opened. Rose slipped through, quietly leaning her broom against the wall beneath the window. She sneaked up the stairs to the boys' dormitories, and as quietly as possible, opened the door to the second years' dormitory. 

The first bed she checked was Fred's. Rose closed the curtain and moved to the next bed. It belonged to someone she didn't know. She moved to the bed across from Fred's. She found James. Rose pointed her wand at him and whispered, _"Abbreviare!"_ As she quietly and quickly retreated, Rose hoped her spell would last long enough to matter.

Flying down the owl tunnel was much scarier than flying up since Rose worried about crashing into the ground. She paused about halfway down and lit her wand just to be safe. She made it the rest of the way without incident, put out her wand, and whispered, "I'm back. Is the coast clear?"

"No one's wandering around Slytherin. We'll be right there." 

Soon after Rose saw Scorpius' face appear in the tunnel and handed him her broom. Then Wil appeared and Rose crawled forward, allowing Wil to pull her out of the tunnel. "Thanks. It's much easier with help." 

Wil nodded and the four of them returned to the boys' dormitory, where Rose could fill the rest in on every detail of their prank. They were too excited to go back to sleep, so they talked until dawn, then got dressed for lessons and went for an early breakfast.

Once in the Great Hall, Rose's excitement was wearing off, and the lack of sleep was catching up with her. She poured herself a cup of coffee. She hadn't had any before. She rarely even drank tea, usually just milk or pumpkin juice. 

Rose took a sip of plain coffee and made a face. Al laughed at her. "What do you expect, drinking coffee?"

"You need to add cream and sugar to make it taste better," Scorpius suggested.

"You've had coffee before?" Al asked in surprise.

"My parents have let me try it a few times."

Rose added large amounts of cream and sugar, and tasted it. "Much better. Thanks, Scorpius."

"May I try it?" Al asked. Rose handed Al her cup. He made a face. "It'd be better just to drink milk with sugar and leave the coffee out. Yuck."

Scorpius laughed. "It's not that bad, Al."

"May I try it, Rose?" Wil asked. Rose handed him her cup. "That's not bad! I think I'll have some, too." Scorpius poured himself some coffee, too, but Al wanted nothing to do with it.

After a couple cups of coffee, Rose finally felt awake. They had all finished eating, so Rose said, "We might as well go to class a bit early."

The four walked into the Entrance Hall just in time to see James fall down the stairs, Fred hurrying after him to see if he was all right. 

"I tripped over these blasted trousers! They're too long!"

Fred looked warily at James, "Your trousers are rolled up to your knees, mate."

Rose couldn't help herself, and she giggled.

James scrambled off the floor and came towards her. "You did this to me!"

Rose didn't say anything, but stared at James. Al shouted, "If Rosie did this, then tell me _how_?"

"I don't know how, but it had to be her. She laughed!" James pointed at Rose as if her laughter completely incriminated her.

"I think everyone's laughing, James," Al said. "Have you seen yourself?" Al chuckled. James' tie was tied, but then folded up under itself and pinned so it only reached halfway down his chest. His trousers were rolled up to his knees, his robes were knotted around his waist, and even though he was taller than the first years and even taller than Fred, he was looking up to talk to them.

In frustration and fury, James grabbed Rose by her hair. Rose screamed, and Al, Wil, and Scorpius wrestled James off of her.

"What is going on here?"

"What happened?" Professor Longbottom and Professor Slughorn had approached from different directions and spoke at the same time.

Rose sniffed, tears on her cheeks as she held a hand to her head. "James pulled my hair, and it really hurt!"

"She did this to me!" James pointed an accusatory finger at Rose. 

Professor Slughorn examined James with a raised eyebrow. "Miss Weasley is responsible for dressing you improperly? I should think you were old enough to dress yourself . . ."

Everyone around laughed. James, cheeks flaming, glared at Fred. Fred quit laughing.

"Mr Potter," Professor Longbottom addressed James, "what makes you think Miss Weasley did this to you?"

"I think there's a spell on me. I feel short," James mumbled.

 _"Finite Incantatem!"_ Professor Longbottom flicked his wand at James. 

"That's better!" James began to arrange his clothing properly.

"Good. You will have detention with me tonight for pulling Miss Weasley's hair."

"That's not fair! She used magic on me!"

Professor Slughorn interjected, "What evidence do you have that Miss Weasley used magic on you?"

James huffed.

"And how did she get into Gryffindor Tower?" Professor Longbottom added. "She wouldn't know the password."

James crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. 

"Let's get you four to class," Professor Slughorn herded the Slytherin first years to the dungeon.

As Rose left, she heard Professor Longbottom tell James, "You have to stop attacking other students!"

***

"Crying was a nice touch, Rose," Wil said, as the four of them were piled on Al's bed discussing the day.

"I wasn't _completely_ faking. His pulling my hair really hurt."

"You just played it up for dramatic effect," Al added.

"That's true," Rose admitted.

"We should prank him again for pulling your hair," Scorpius said.

"Probably." 

"You have that look, Rose," Al said.

"What look?"

"That I'm-up-to-mischief-but-am-trying-to-seem-innocent look."

Scorpius and Wil laughed.

"Well, I do have an idea. I wasn't going to do it because it's very mean, but since he pulled my hair . . ." Rose removed a small, square paper from her pocket which was covered in even rows of reddish-brown dots and held it out for the inspection of the others.

"Spider Spots! Brilliant!" Al shrieked.

"What are Spider Spots?" Scorpius asked.

"They're Uncle George's newest product, not released to the public yet. Dad said if I ever used them in our house or anywhere near him, I'd be grounded until I was of age."

"But what _are_ they?" Wil pressed.

"You put them on someone, and they look like freckles, but then later they turn into spiders," Al answered.

"Not real spiders, of course. But they look and feel real enough," Rose added.

"So your dad must really hate spiders then?"

"Oh, he does," Rose said.

"No one is more afraid of spiders than Uncle Ron," Al declared, "but James is a close second." Al grinned mischievously. 

"Can I see one?" Wil asked.

In answer, Rose took one of the Spider Spots from the paper and placed it on the back of Wil's hand. Then she tapped it with her wand, and a small spider appeared and began crawling around.

"Wicked!" Wil said, holding up his hand to admire the spider.

"How are we going to catch James by surprise if those have to be activated by wand?" Scorpius asked.

"You can activate them by wand if you want, but you don't have to. If left alone, they will turn into spiders anywhere between half an hour and four hours after touching a person's skin," Rose answered.

"So if you use lots of them, the person will find spiders on themselves all morning?" Rose nodded, making Scorpius shudder. 

"When do you want to do it?" Wil asked.

"We should probably wait a week or so to let last night's prank die down a bit."

"Good idea." Rose, Al, Wil, and Scorpius put their hands together in a four-way handshake, all grinning.

***

The next morning while the four were eating breakfast, they saw two different owls drop red envelopes to the Gryffindor table—James caught one and Fred the other.

"Cover your ears!" Rose whispered to her friends. Rose was very thankful to have her own ears covered when the voices of her Aunt Ginny and Aunt Angelina rang out and echoed around the Great Hall. Scorpius, Al, and Wil took her advice as well.

When the shouting ceased, and Fred and James sat at the Gryffindor table looking embarrassed and angry, Rose whispered, "I can't believe they did that!"

"What?" Al asked. "I try not to listen to Mum when she's that angry. At least it wasn't at me."

"I couldn't really distinguish words with the two voices shouting at once," Scorpius admitted. 

"Apparently, James and Fred were caught out of bed in the middle of the night in the dungeons. I guess they must have been trying to find the entrance to Slytherin."

"That wasn't very smart of them," Wil muttered.

"No," Rose agreed, "Especially since the whole world knows about it now."

They finished breakfast, conversation in the Great Hall returning to normal levels, and when they came to the Entrance Hall, James ran at them screaming, "This is all your fault!" He pushed Al, causing Al to fall, landing hard on his bum. Scorpius helped Al off the floor.

Rose yelled, "You great prat!" and pushed James. James managed to stay on his feet. Fred stood behind James tugging on his jumper. "Come on, Jamie, we're going to get in trouble again."

James drew back his arm to slap Rose, but she ducked quickly, and he slapped Wil instead. 

Rose cried, "I'm so sorry, Wil!"

"What for? You're not the one who slapped me!" Wil grabbed James by the front of his jumper.

"Detention! All of you!" Victoire stood there, hands on her hips, looking positively murderous.

"That's not fair!" Rose yelled at Victoire. "James pushed Al! We didn't even do anything!"

"Did, too!" James yelled at Rose. "You pushed me!"

"Only because you made Al fall! And you slapped Wil!"

"I was trying to slap you!" James yelled back.

"QUIET!" Professor Longbottom had joined them in the Entrance Hall, his face very red. "What happened?"

Victoire, Fred, James, Rose, Wil, and Al began talking at the same time.

"STOP!" Professor Longbottom rubbed his temples with his hands for a few seconds. "Mr Malfoy, since you were the only one not yelling, please tell me what happened."

"Well, Sir, James pushed Al, yelling that it was his fault. Al fell. I helped Al up. Rose pushed James back since Al couldn't. Then James tried to slap Rose, but she ducked, and he slapped Wil, instead. Wil grabbed James, so he couldn't hit anyone again. Fred was holding on to the back of James' jumper. Then Victoire told us to be quiet and said everyone had detention."

Professor Longbottom looked at all of them. "Is what Mr Malfoy said an accurate assessment of what happened?" They all nodded.

"And why did you give everyone detention, Miss Weasley?"

"They were causing a _disturbance_ , Professor Longbottom, and not for the first time."

"There actually is not a rule against 'causing a disturbance', Miss Weasley, so those detentions will not stand." Victoire looked angrier than ever. "Fighting, though, is very much against the rules. Detention tonight for Miss Weasley, and two for Mr Potter for starting the fight. I'll see both of you at six o'clock this evening. I'll be seeing you for quite a few evenings, Mr Potter, since you have yet to serve your detentions from last night. All of you need to get to class." Victoire stormed off in a huff. James and Fred walked off one way, pouting and grumbling. The Slytherins went the other way, not saying a word. Professor Longbottom watched them all leave.

***

After her detention that evening Rose went to the boys' dormitory where Al, Scorpius, and Wil were waiting for her. 

"I'm sorry you got detention again, Rosie," Al said immediately.

"Me, too," Scorpius added. "I should have said something different when Professor Longbottom asked."

"No you shouldn't, Scorpius. You just told the truth. That's a good thing. I shouldn't have pushed James, but he's such a prat!"

The boys nodded in agreement.

"Victoire was being mean, too!" Al muttered. "If Professor Longbottom had let her have her way, all of us would have had detention."

"When we prank James next week, we need to prank Victoire, too. Both of them definitely deserve it after today."

"True," Al agreed. "So Spider Spots for both of them?"

"No, we need to think of something better for Victoire. She's not the least bit afraid of spiders."

***

"You ready to do this again, Rose?"

"Yes, but since I'm going into two different dormitories this time, please tell me more often if the coast is clear."

"I will," Scorpius said. "I finished the note, how's it look?" 

Rose took the note from Scorpius and examined it. "This was a great idea!" Rose smiled. Scorpius blushed, but looked pleased.

"Here, take this, too," Wil handed Rose a blue stocking cap.

"What for?"

"I just thought since you have to go to two different common rooms, it'd be a good idea to hide your hair. What if Ravenclaw has portraits that tattle like Professor Snape's portrait?"

"Blimey! Good thinking." Rose tucked her hair up into Wil's cap. "If nothing else, it will keep my hair out of my face when I'm flying."

"And with the blue cap, if a Ravenclaw portrait saw you, it would probably think you were a Ravenclaw."

"I wish I was small enough to go through the tunnel, too!" Al pouted.

"I'm sorry, Al. We'll have to think of a different type of prank for next time."

***

Rose made it to James' room just as smoothly as the time before and planted the Spider Spots. She had a second of panic when James twitched as she put a spot on his nose, but thankfully he settled again. He slept even more soundly than Dad.

She left Gryffindor Tower on her broom, and flew to the window of Ravenclaw Tower. Rose hoped Ravenclaw's windows opened as easily as Gryffindor's. They did!

Rose left her broom near the window and crept to the landing of the girl's staircase where Victoire's private Head Girl Quarters were located. She quietly spelled the door open, and crept to Victoire's bed. She placed the note Scorpius had "written" on her nightstand and began to creep back out again. 

As she approached the landing, Scorpius shrieked in her ear, "Professor Flitwick is coming! He's at the Ravenclaw entrance! RUN!"

Rose didn't need to be told to run, as she'd started as soon as she heard Scorpius. She grabbed her broom, and clambered to the ledge as the door to Ravenclaw Tower burst open.

"Stop right there!" Professor Flitwick yelled in his squeaky voice.

Rose didn't listen, but pushed off into the night. She heard Professor Flitwick yelling behind her as she flew away. Rose flattened herself to her broom, and flew as fast as she could around the towers and down the owl tunnel without stopping. Scorpius was making a running commentary in her ear the entire time. 

"Professor Flitwick is waking up Victoire. He's sent out three Patronuses, probably to the other heads of house. Only Wil is going to come help you. Less chance of only one getting caught rather than three of us. And he's biggest so he can help you the easiest. Just go straight to bed and pretend to be asleep. We'll regroup tomorrow."

 

Rose reached the bottom of the tunnel, and practically threw her broom at Wil followed quickly by herself. He helped her out of the tunnel in record time, and they ran for their respective dormitories. Rose jumped into bed with her clothes, shoes, and broom, and flung the covers over herself. She remembered the stocking cap, and stuck it under her pillow, breathing heavily. She had only been in bed for a moment when her door opened. Rose held as still as possible, not daring to move. She was still breathing heavily and could only hope she sounded asleep. After forever, her door quietly closed again, and Rose breathed a sigh of relief. It took her quite a while to fall asleep, but she finally did. 

***

The next morning was another coffee morning for Rose. There was no time to discuss things with her friends because Professor Slughorn was wandering around amongst the students rather than sitting at the staff table. They saw Professor Longbottom, Professor Flitwick, and Professor Mitchell wandering amongst the students from their houses, too, but couldn't quite figure out why. They did not see James and his spiders, however, which was rather disappointing.

They actually didn't see James all day or hear anything further about their prank. After dinner the four once again sat on Al's bed talking behind closed curtains. 

"That was so close!" Scorpius whispered.

"You're telling me! If Professor Flitwick were taller I think he could have made it across the room and grabbed my broom before I could escape!" 

"Maybe we should quit pulling pranks for awhile. The way the professors were wandering around at breakfast today was rather unnerving."

"Definitely," Al said. "I don't want Rosie getting in trouble again."

"Not like I'm real chuffed by the idea either," Rose said. "That would earn me a Howler for sure. Mum actually threatened in her last letter, but at least she didn't send one."

"I'm sorry we didn't see the spiders on James, though. I wonder if he figured it out before they were activated?" They all shrugged.

***

The next morning, a Howler arrived for Victoire during breakfast. 

Rose was thrilled, until the Howler began screaming in rapid French. "Why couldn't Uncle Bill have sent the Howler instead of Aunt Fleur?" Rose whined to Al. "Anyone know French?"

Scorpius shook his head, "Just a bit of Spanish."

Wil shook his head, too.

"Isn't your mum French?" Al asked Wil.

"Yes, but she thought being bilingual was enough so I learned Bulgarian and English as a child. I've learned a bit of French since then, but not enough to understand _that_."

Rose sighed. "Victoire will never tell us what happened."

***

Since it was such a fine day, Rose and her friends decided to go for a fly after lessons. As they darted in and out of rocks around the lake, their disappointment over not seeing the effects of their prank was lost in their laughter. 

They saw Molly and Lucy leaving the Quidditch Pitch and waved. Molly said something to Lucy and ran over to them, as Lucy waved and continued back to the castle. 

"So. It's been an interesting couple of days, hasn't it?" Molly winked.

Rose shrugged. "I don't know what you mean, Molly." Wil, Al, and Scorpius shrugged, too, for good measure. 

"OK. Whatever. I thought you might like to know James got detention again."

"What?" They all asked together.

"James woke up with a spider on his nose and went completely mental. He finally managed to get it off, but then there was one on his arm and his foot. He went crazy, stripped naked and ran into the shower. He wouldn't get out for breakfast, and told Fred to go ahead. I saw Fred leaving and he told me, so I went to check on James. He wouldn't leave when I told him to either, because he was washing off the spiders."

Rose giggled.

"Well, I guess he thought there might be spiders in his bed because he stuffed all of his bedding into the bathtub, and ended up flooding the second year boys' dormitory, and the first years' beneath it. Professor Longbottom was not happy. Besides, James was in the bathroom so long he missed both of his morning classes. So he has detention from Professor Slughorn and Professor Flitwick, whose classes he missed, and for a week from Professor Longbottom for the flood. That's in addition to however many he already had for wandering around the dungeons in the middle of the night. I can't keep count. Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry showed up."

"Did you see them?" Al asked.

"I saw Aunt Ginny when she came into the Common Room to drag James out to the hallway to yell at him. She said she wouldn't let him play Quidditch if he got any more detentions."

"Not let him play Quidditch!" Scorpius shrieked. "Was she serious?"

"She's serious," Al said. "Mum never makes idle threats." He shook his head. "James would die if he couldn't play Quidditch."

"He wouldn't _die_ ," Molly said, "but it is the worst punishment ever." They all nodded in agreement.

"Is James okay?" Al asked.

"Not particularly. He's decided Roxie put the Spider Spots on him because she was angry with him for getting Fred in trouble, so he's not speaking to Roxie, and Fred's mad at him for accusing his sister."

"Fred hasn't stopped speaking to James, has he?"

"No, I don't think Fred would ever do that, but the Gryffindor Weasleys are not getting along terribly well. Lucy and I are still speaking to everyone, but Lucy is not pleased with James for how he's treating Roxie . . . If things continue like this, Christmas will be miserable."

"Christmas is forever from now!" Rose whined.

"It's less than three months, and that will go by much more quickly than you think. The only happy family members we have are Dominique and the two of you."

"I'm not happy with how things are with James," Al said quietly. "We always had fun together until a couple of weeks before I started Hogwarts." Molly just nodded.

"You haven't mentioned Victoire," Rose asked. "What's going on with her?"

Molly looked at Rose shrewdly. "Professor Flitwick thinks Teddy broke into Ravenclaw Tower morphed to be a small girl."

"What!" Wil, who had been listening quietly, exclaimed.

"Flitwick has charms on Ravenclaw Tower. Victoire's door was charmed to alert him if it opens in the middle of the night. The steps to all of the dormitories are charmed to alert him if a member of the opposite sex is on them. The door charm activated, but the opposite sex charm did not, so he thinks it was Teddy. The note from Teddy to Victoire asking her to meet him was a clue, too. The only thing is . . ." Molly looked thoughtful, "why would Teddy run away from Victoire's room? Victoire could hide him easily enough, or Teddy could have morphed into one of her friends and pretended to have had a nightmare. Why run away? I can't see Teddy running away from Vic, especially if he went to all of the trouble to fly all the way to Hogwarts. And why leave a note to Victoire asking her to meet him if he was already in her room?"

Rose, Al, Wil, and Scorpius shrugged and fidgeted but didn't say anything.

"Well, I don't know. Professor Flitwick didn't catch whoever it was, and there's no proof of anything, just theories."

"What happened to Victoire?" Rose asked quietly.

"She has detention next Saturday—the day of the first Hogsmeade weekend, so she won't be able to see Teddy as she had planned, and she's lost her Head Girl privileges until the first of November. She still has the duties, but she's had to move into the seventh year dormitory, and several other things. Not having her own room seems to be the worst of it, though."

No one responded. 

"I have my own theory of who pranked James and Victoire, which I haven't, and won't, share with anyone else, but give them a break, okay? I'm not saying they didn't deserve it, but I don't think the pranksters, whoever they might be, meant it to go this far." 

Rose, Al, Scorpius, and Wil again remained silent.

"I do have to say, though, these unknown pranksters are in a class with Uncle George and Uncle Fred. Absolutely brilliant! I wish I knew how they pulled it off." Molly smiled.

Rose broke into laughter, which everyone joined in.

"Come on," Molly said. "It's almost time for dinner. Let's go back to the castle."

As they walked, Rose whispered to her friends, "I think I have a fun idea for something _nice_ we can do . . ."

***

It had been a quiet two weeks—no detentions, no fights, and the four Slytherins hardly ever saw James, although Fred waved to them from across the Great Hall on occasion. 

Rose, Al, Wil, and Scorpius walked together to the Quidditch Pitch, each carrying a portion of a long bundle, laughing as they stumbled and bumped into each other. When they arrived, they hurried into the stands—all of the Gryffindors who were trying out were already on the pitch. 

Rose said, "Ready?" The others nodded. They climbed onto their seats near the top, after making sure no one was behind them so they wouldn't block anyone's view, and unrolled their bundle—a large banner. 

Peeking over the top of the banner, they saw Molly's face when she noticed it. She laughed, and gestured towards them, apparently telling Fred and James, whose backs were to them, to look. When James and Fred turned around, their mouths dropped in shock, then they smiled and waved, before turning back around to pay attention to what Molly was saying about the tryouts.

Rose nodded, satisfied. "Our banner turned out well didn't it?"

"It was a good idea, Rosie," Al said.

"Frivolous Charms for First Years has been very useful," Scorpius declared.

After the tryouts—James and Fred both made the team as Chasers—they came up to the stands to see Rose, Al, Wil, and Scorpius. 

"That banner's brilliant!" Fred said. "Look at all the details!" Fred pointed to the four snakes—one with red curly hair, one with blond hair, one with brown hair, and one with black hair and glasses—who were cheering for two lion cubs on broomsticks, with large glittery letters proclaiming "Good luck James and Fred!"

"Thanks," James said, looking at his feet and blushing. "I'm sorry I was such a prat. Will you forgive me?" James looked up at Al.

"Sure," Al replied. "That's what brothers do."

James nodded. "I'm sorry I hit you, Rosie."

"I forgive you, too." Rose smirked, "Besides, I think you've been in sufficient trouble to cover it."

James snorted. "I think I've been in enough trouble for a lifetime."

All six of them grinned, and began walking back to the castle together, laughing and joking.

***

Rose, Wil, Al, and Scorpius sat in the stands dressed in red and gold, cheering as their Gryffindor family members were winning the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw. 

"Look!" Rose pointed to the Ravenclaw section of the stands where Victoire and Teddy were sitting together. They were both wearing blue, but Teddy's blue hair was streaked with red and gold. 

"Is Victoire still in trouble?" Al asked.

"She got her Head Girl privileges back last week," Rose answered.

Al looked around the stands, too, as the game was in a bit of a slow spot. Al pointed to the parents' section, "A bunch of our family is here!" Rose looked where Al pointed and saw her mum and dad, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey, and Uncle George and Aunt Angelina. All except Mum and Dad had children playing in the match, but Dad would use any excuse possible to watch Quidditch. Al and Rose pointed everyone out to Wil and Scorpius.

"I'll be twelve on January third. Mum and Dad said I could ask all of you and your parents to come to a party at my house. Maybe you could ask your parents' permission while they're here?" Wil said.

"That'd be brilliant!" Rose and Al exclaimed together.

"Sounds like fun," Scorpius added. "I'll write Mum and Dad and ask. My birthday isn't until summer, but Mum and Dad always have a big New Year's Eve Party. I'll ask if I can invite all of you to that. It'd be a lot more fun if I had friends my age around."

"Sounds like we have fun plans for the Christmas holidays!" Rose enthused.

"I'm sure our parents will let us come. My mum and dad are happy I've made friends. Look! James is trying to score!"

They turned their attention back to the game. As James put the Quaffle through the hoop, they all cheered.


End file.
